


Alternate /  Chapter 419: Awakening

by CeramicMug (orphan_account)



Series: Alternate continuations from inspiration bursts [1]
Category: Shift! The Side-Character Heroine
Genre: And maybe writer's block too, Apparently beta-ing turns people into writers, Body snatcher POV, Drabbles, Finally understanding writer's, First ever burst of inspiration, Gen, I was not writing original content just alternating as I read the original text, Implied interference of Altair the Character Card somehow, Somehow the chapters keep getting shorter, The original work explains lots of terms, The original work now charges readers it used to be free ..., This wont make sense unless you have read the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CeramicMug
Summary: Very short, each chapter might be sequential?Original here: https://www.webnovel.com/book/8410717505000505/29595616325721041/Shift!-The-Side-Character-Heroine/AwakeningVery drabble-y and snippet-y and crack-y





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate from here:  
> Nothing could hold the truth back forever. Zhao Song said, "Actually, my cat Xiao Hei senses etherial bodies. It would not leave unless I took this girl with me, so I…"
> 
> Everyone burst into laughter, as if he had just told them the funniest joke ever. A heavyset guy laughed at him. "Teacher Zhao, I know that you write horror stories for a living, but I would have never taken you as a superstitious one. A black cat that wards off evil spirits? More like a bad omen for bad things to come!"

Nothing could hold the truth back forever. Zhao Song said, "Actually, my cat Xiao Hei senses etherial bodies. It would not leave unless I took this girl with me, so I…"

Everyone burst into laughter, as if he had just told them the funniest joke ever. A heavyset guy laughed at him. "Teacher Zhao, I know that you write horror stories for a living, but I would have never taken you as a superstitious one. A black cat that wards off evil spirits? More like a bad omen for bad things to come!"

Suddenly, Xiao Hei jumped like it saw a ghost, tail poofed and started caterwauling. The emaciated unconscious girl Zhao Song was carrying on his back simultaneously lifted her head and softly spoke, "I just wanted you to take me back to civilization, so that I won't starve. Wang Yan said herself I-"

"W-wait, how do you know my nam-" Zhao Song noticed the nosy Lady Mary acting trouble-seeker mutter distantly, slightly more preoccupied with Xiao Hei's abnormal behavior and his own spontaneous full body paralysis. Oh, and also the ghost he is giving a piggyback ride too, can't forget _it_.

"...Hey, I have released my possession of Xiao Hei, Zhao Song. Did you know, I am also a Zhao?" It was whispering in his ears, confessing to it's terrible abilities- it would take tremendous powers to overcome the innate supremacy Black Cats hold over typical ghosts and spirits. It was no wonder that _being_ could do something so simple in comparison as inducing paralysis over a full grown living human.

"... Are you listening to me, brother Zhao?" 

"Xiao Hei, help me please, liberate me from this evil spirit and save our lives! Take your-" At my words, my most trustworthy companion unleashed it's evil banishing claws and leapt at- " **OOOOWWW!** Xiao Hei, have you been possessed by that dreadful ghost, why are you attacking m-"

** *Insert imagery and sounds of mauling while a crowd stares with cicada sounds* **

"... Brother Zhao, that is not Youyue Meow. That is just Xiao Hei deciding you are uglier then me. Please put me down now, I will get one of the trouble-seekers to take me to civilization. I do wonder why you oh so obediently allow Xiao Hei to maul you. Actually, I think I will put Youyue Meow back online if only to cease your unspeakable suffering."

\-------------------------------------------

Looking at the world devoid of colors from a cat's eye view never got old. Particularly this world, as realistic as it is in spite of, or maybe because of the ghosts and spirits that occupy it beyond the native's second eyelid. Unfortunately, it seems the trouble-seekers have taunted the local ghosts too much, it would be unsafe to ask them to take me to civilization in my search for training as a medium. However, that Li Lina's lack of belief in ghosts and demons may be usable, if I can manage to get her to stop reporting on Zhao Song. No wait, she is calling an ambulance now, unlike the donkey crowd of trouble-seekers. 

Uh-oh, that sounds like animal control is also on the line, I need to convince her Xiao Hei and Zhao Song are part of a circus act; it might not be too hard considering he is still standing upright holding my current true body while unconscious and mauled...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction  
> Wang Yan was annoyed by the presence of this Li Lina. The dignity of a reporter and a hooker shared equal parts of her heart.

As Wang Yan marched over to that troublesome Zhao Song, she said, "That poor girl looks light enough I can probably take care of her better then you and your ridiculous circus act!" 'That fool probably told that starving girl our names ahead of time and bartered a meal to her in exchange for freaking us out. Darn sensational authors, stooping to new lows. That tramp Li Lina is probably in on it too, look at her pretending to be high and mighty calling an ambulance and animal control too! So much of a backstabber she would sell out his act, obviously taking care of that poor girl falls to me. She is probably pretty enough my family would let g- agh, what is with that cat?'

\------------------------

Youyue Meow took up the solemn duty of standing between her real body and the heavily madeup Lady Mary, a noble sacrifice if there ever was one. That Wang Yan was practically crawling in ghosts resenting her and the other donkey's incessant taunting. Luckily, possession of Xiao Hei came with it's innate spirit consuming properties, it would not take long to clean up the area. Fortunately, Wang Yan's Lady Mary tendencies have saved me the effort of convincing the potential story line characters my new brother Zhao is a circus act who absolutely can't survive without Xiao Hei. Unfortunately, at that moment, Ou Yang's subconscious manifestation decided to flaunt his casanova capabilities and take it upon himself to reveal Wang Yan's hidden beauty and stand-in as my current bodies savior. Guess I should log off Youyue Meow after a little snack. This Ou Yang can't be harder to deal with than Shi Jingnian, given he isn't crawling with evil spirits. Guess it is time to feed Xiao Hei to make up for the possession.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction  
> Zhao Youyue was still busy concocting an identity for herself. Could she play the amnesiac card?
> 
> Memory loss was a painfully common yet acceptable excuse that interdimensional travelers used. However, this group might not buy such an excuse. Why did she have to appear under such eerie circumstances?

Why did she have to appear under such eerie circumstances?

Undoubtedly, her unpredictable mysterious wife Altair must have something planned, dropping her into a horror genre. At the very least, as Youyue Meow the view is spectacular and unique, albeit not matching the author Setsuna's quality and singular imagination. Now, it is time to get back to work. While Wang Yan and Ou Yang are occupied, I need to come up with a reason for why I would be found on a hill that had literally been covered by tombstones.

Fortunately, private investigator Ou Yang was doing my job for me. I wonder how he will fit in my periodic unconsciousness when I become Youyue Meow by possessing Xiao Hei? Ah, I got it. Amnesiac Zhao has narcolepsy, and only remembered her family name hearing her rescuer Zhao Song's name. Now, where would I have heard his name?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ou Yang snapped, "Please don't mix our work up with the work of private investigators in "Detective Conan!" I have never handled any murder cases before. Most of my cases had involved tailing estranged husbands about and taking photos of cheaters…"
> 
> "That's so disappointing!"
> 
> "It depends on how you see it. Our police are effective as they are when it comes to apprehending criminals. Private investigators still need to procure bowls of rice for themselves. I, for one, do not want to be anywhere close to a murder scene," Ou Yang always welcomed critics generously.

"The way I see it, Zhao Song and his circus act must have dragged in a cousin."

Youyue Meow blinked, wondering if maybe along with Ou Yang supposed great inspector status that has his apparent expertise in marriage affairs, he also fell into the Sleeping Kogorou status? Ironic, considering the Ou Yang from her world was notoriously single as well as an emotionless murder writer. Time to wake up, Youyue, maybe you'll become a little Conan instead of a medium. Marriage lawyer sounds profitable.

\---------------------------

Her alibi was almost complete. Zhao Youyue prepared to return to her body… 

She had been abducted and thought her only hope lay in feigning relation to her savior; unfortunately she had to shaft that plan after it turned out Zhao Song was part of a circus act, and even a worthless orphan like her newly crafted persona knew better then to trust those who would be willingly mauled.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, I read this on Qidian,  
> the webnovel: Shift! The Side Character Heroine  
> is  
> Translated by: EndlessFantasy Translation  
> Written by: Drunk For Her  
> Obligatory "it does not belong to me, don't sue me" comment. I can't remember what that is called.  
> Edit: disclaimer... thats what it is called.


End file.
